La Castigadora
by karlita black
Summary: Bella Swan es una importante fotografa ella siempre ha sido una comehombres,La seduccion es su arma para conseguir lo que quiere, hasta que conoce su debilidad.. Edward Cullen un sexy modelo que se convertira en su Delirio.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a _**Stephanie Meyer**_ , yo solo use un poco de mi imaginación.

Bella Swan es una importante fotografa

en una revista muy prestigiada,

ella siempre ha sido una comehombres,

la seduccion es su arma para conseguir lo que quiere,

hasta que conoce su debilidad.. Edward Cullen un sexy modelo que se

convertira en su

Delirio.

Lo que menos te esperas, es lo que pasa.

Si lo leiste deja tus Reviews! :D


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a StephanieMeyer , yo solo use un poco de mi imaginació quiero darles las gracias a: VAMPIRIC-OBSETION, natuchi 23, RebEeca CullEn por su apoyo a que siga la historia! Haha de verdad no espere q a alguien le gustara, pues salió en un momento d inspiracion o algo así xD! Gracias tmbn a los qn leen pero no dejan huellas :) , y FuckerBoy agradezco que hallas dejado tu review, pero quiero aclarte que esto es mi imaginación, no quería insultar a ningún personaje de la saga de Meyer, esto fue algo que se me ocurrió sin previo aviso , de todas formas gracias por tu comentario n.n

Aqui está el primer capi : DD! espero que les guste !

* * *

¡!-Maldición!-ya era la segunda vez que me tiraba el café en la ropa, como podía ser tan estúpida esta niña?

-oh, Lo siento Bells ? dijo con una cara de mosquita muerta , típico de Jessica, solo gire los ojos ,tome mi cappuccino y salía toda prisa de el pequeño restaurant que quedaba a unas cuadras de mi apartamento, Hoy tenía que presentarme ante una nueva empresa, y por supuesto quería dar buena impresión, A una cuadra distinguí el enorme Edificio de la revista Teen Magazine, me acomode un poco el diminuto vestido rojo que llevaba , decidí ir provocativa, tal vez así ganaría puntos, me acomode la chaqueta y comencé a caminar mirando hacia al frente, y con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, al estar frente al edificio un hombre me abrió la puerta entre con todo el glamur posible y con un gran pensamiento "No tropieces Bella", "No tropieces Bella" , el cual se repetía en mi cabeza como un disco rayado.

-Señorita Swan cierto?- pregunto una muchacha rubia, alta y voluptuosa, este chico sí que sabe escoger.

-Si, viene para la sesión de fotos-

-Esta bien, sígueme por favor- solo asentí y la seguí, caminamos por largo tiempo hasta que por fin llegamos a una gran puerta. La chica me dio una seña que no entendí, para que pasara. Le dedique una pequeña sonrisa y seguí adelante empecé a detallar la habitación, sin darme cuenta ya me estaban detallando a mí.

-mmm Swan?- voltie a ver de donde provenía la seductora voz, era un hombre musculoso blanco casi tanto como yo, ojos de un intenso color dorado, raro pero atrayente , vestía un traje muy elegante para estar en un día tan caluroso como hoy .

-Si?- dije con la voz mas seductora que podía tener, el hombre sonrió Tanto que pensé que se le partiría la cara, ahora definitivamente era el hombre más sexy que había conocido.  
-Emmett Cullen Gerente General de la compañía- dijo parándose de su asiento y avanzando peligrosamente a donde yo me encontraba, me tendió la mano la tome encantada, estaba frio tal vez mas de lo normal.-Isabella Swan, pero eso es obvio -dije girando los ojos haciendo que me viera con unos llenos de picardia- pero puedes llamarme Bella- finalize.

-Encantado de conocerte Bella, ahora que tal si te pones cómoda y me muestras algunas de las fotos?- dijo volviendo a sentarse en su asiento.

-Por supuesto - me quite la chaqueta lo más lento posible, la coloque en la silla, me acomode el vestido rojo y tome asiento cruzando las piernas, tanto proceso que no me había dado cuenta que su quijada estaba prácticamente en el suelo, y sus ojos fuera de sus orbitas.

Tome mi bolso y empecé a buscar la carpeta de las fotos la cual no se encontraba por ningún lado.

-Demonios!- dije tan alto que hizo eco.

-Pasa algo?- alce la cabeza para darme cuenta que el chico tenía los ojos fijos en mi.

-Es solo que, se me olvido la carpeta- Emmett abrió los ojos como platos- pero tranquilo en un minuto llamo a mi hermana para que me la traiga.

-Si es tan linda como tú, creo que no habrá problemas- dijo con otra de sus grandes sonrisas que me paralizaban el corazón.

Tome mi móvil y marque rápidamente el numero, primer pitido, segundo, tercero RAYOS! Esta niña aun está durmiendo?

-Hola?- dijo una voz casi imperceptible y completamente dormida.  
-NESSIE necesito que me traigas la carpeta de fotos que están en la mesa del comedor!- inhalé un bocado de aire luego de hablar tanto, mire a Emmett el cual se encontraba absorto viendo mis pechos , no pude evitar sonrojarme, cosa que era costumbre en mi, y soltar una pequeña risita.

-ahí que flojera Bella, donde estas?- dijo entrecortadamente entre un bostezo.

-En la compañía de la revista Teen Magazine- no se escucho nada al otro lado de la linea, giré los ojos- aquel edificio grande que se ve desde la terraza.

-ahhh si, si, emm dame unos 31minutos si?

-está bien pero apúrate!-casi grite antes de colgar.

-bien mi hermana estará aquí como en media hora- dije con una gran sonrisa volteando a mirarlo.

-Emm si está bien, llamare al modelo para que venga- dijo mientras buscaba su teléfono en algún bolsillo de su chaleco

-Bueno Eddy? – _Eddy ¿? Quien se puede llamar así _- Jajaja Si si como tu digas ed., ya puedes venir la _**fotógrafa**_ a llegado- creo que la palabra _fotógrafa_ sonó demasiado sexy para mi gusto.

-Bien mi hermano estará aquí en algunos minutos- dijo con un tono demasiado alegre.

-Hermano ¿?- no pude evitar que sonara demasiado curiosa.

-Si a mi hermanito no le gusta la vida fácil así que trabaja para nosotros como modelo- justo cuando estaba terminando la frase la puerta se abrió bruscamente y _**oh por dios….**_

* * *

ohh oh que sera loq dejo a bella con dios en la boca ?

jijiji descubrelo en el proximo capituloo !

deja tus **reviews** si **te gusto, la odias, quieres recomendarme algo , para lo que sea deja tu huella **^_^

nos leemos:*

-**karli 3 :3**


End file.
